Not Healthy!
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: The Hetalia boys have found you out and are ready to help you get better!
1. America

I stopped running as the treadmill underneath me slowed to a stop. I huffed loudly and ignored the loud growling in my stomach. I grabbed my water bottle and wrapped towel around my neck as I walked back upstairs. My sweats hung loosely off my thin form as I stumbled up the stairs. I heard a loud knocking at my door and went to open it.  
"Dude! We have to watch this! I found it while I was looking for an old Superman movie. It looked so awesome!" Alfred was already rambling as he rushed through the door. I shut the door and felt huge arms pull me into a hug from behind and lift me into the air. I winced slightly as my bones protested.  
"Al! Put me down! I'm too big for you to be picking me up," I said. I heard him snort and he set me down.  
"Dude, you're light as a freakin' feather. Don't even try pulling that bull crap. Though, you do stink, no offense!" he said quickly. I rolled my eyes as I started for the stairs.  
"That's because I was exercising you dummy. I'm sweaty and stinky." I heard him follow as I walked into my room. He sighed dramatically.  
"_, you know you don't have to do any of that. You're perfect exactly the way you are," he said softly. I looked over and saw him smiling at me. I grinned.  
"Alfie," I cooed, turning with my clean clothes in hand, "you are definitely the sweetest guy I've…" I stopped, black spots suddenly blocking my vision.  
"_?" Alfred said, rushing to my side as I swayed slightly. "_, are you alright?" I shook my head and my vision cleared a little.  
"Y-yea, I'm good. Just haven't been sleeping much lately," I lied easily. Alfred looked down at me skeptically. "I haven't. How about you go downstairs and put that movie in while I get a shower and then I'll be down quick as a flash? How's that sound?" I asked, changing the subject quickly. His eyes lit up at the mention of the movie and pulled me into a deep, yet quick kiss.  
"You got it babe! Don't take too long!" he called and rushed out. I sighed, thanking God that he was so ADD, and made my way to the bathroom. I stripped down and turned the shower on. I rinsed away the sweat and smell of running so hard and washed my hair and body.  
I stepped out, shivering slightly. I walked to my full body mirror and wiped the condensation away. I sighed and felt tears start to bubble in my eyes. I thought I was fat and ugly, I believed that I was overweight. It was simply how I saw myself. The truth? I was at the starting point of becoming too thin. My skin was starting to cling to bones; I had hardly any meat left. I was subtly starting to look skeletal in some places. My hips, ribs, and shoulder blades were starting to jut out more than they should. I was thin and very much underweight; I simply didn't see it though. I knew that I wasn't eating much, if hardly anything, but I didn't want Al to know.  
"_! Come on, hurry up!" I jumped at the loud voice behind the bathroom door.  
"I-I'm coming Al!" I called shakily. I pulled on my bra and underwear, trying to ignore my reflection. I then slipped on a loose pair of jogging paints and a baggy T-shirt. I walked out, wiping at my eyes. I could smell popcorn in the kitchen and my stomach growled again.  
"Hey babe! Where's all your food? There's nothing in here but salad," Alfred said. I walked down the stairs and through the hall.  
"I'm on a diet," I fibbed lightly. This was the excuse I'd been using for the past week and a half or so. I hardly even ate the salad. I only ate it when I was desperate and I was trying to wean myself off it entirely. I heard grumbling from in the kitchen and poked my head in. Alfred was glowering at the popcorn maker. "I'm sorry if I'm fat but I need-" I was cut off as a hand was clamped over my mouth.  
"Why do keep on sayin' stuff like that? You are not fat. You are beautiful and amazing," he told me, his eyes roving my form. "You almost look too thin," he said, his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked at my arms. They weren't too bad, but they were obviously smaller than what was normal. I panicked slightly and licked his hand. He yanked it away and I hurried to the living room.  
"I'm fine!" I yelled as I plopped down onto the sofa. Alfred followed behind me with a bowl of popcorn, some chocolate and a few sodas. Surprisingly enough, there were no hamburgers. I swallowed, trying not to eye the food. He spread the junk food out on the coffee table between the television and couch and grabbed the remote.  
"Come here you," Alfred said. I yelped as the American yanked me into his lap. I struggled for a moment, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but to no avail. "And don't even start about being too big," he whispered in my ear. I sighed, admitting defeat, and leaned against him. It felt nice. His warmth simply radiated off him and soaked into my skin. I smiled, barely registering as his arms wrapped around my waist.  
"You're warm," I mumbled, trying to cuddle closer. He laughed and tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth. My stomach grumbled in response. I smiled as he rubbed circles along my back. I was surprised he didn't feel my bony frame through my shirt.  
"Ouch! Dude, what the heck is poking me?" Alfred asked, pushing me away slightly and looking at his stomach. I felt my sides and pockets, trying to find the offending object. I realized it was my hip bone, however, and Alfred seemed to notice the same thing the same time I did. He grabbed the waistband of my pants and pulled them down just enough to reveal my sharp hip bone. His eyes widened as he took in the expanse of my thin lower stomach and waist. "_."  
I jumped up, ignoring the worried, frantic look the man was giving me. I took off towards my room, tripping up the stairs clumsily. As my luck would have it though, my foot caught on the last step and I landed face first in the carpet. Heavy footsteps followed me up and I curled into a ball and whimpered.  
"_," Alfred said, kneeling next to me. I shook my head, refusing to look up at him. I felt strong arms go around my small form and lift me into the air. I curled in on myself, not wanting to see or be seen. I was set down on my feet and turned around. "_," the American said, "_, look at me." I sniffed and looked up tiredly. His beautiful blue eyes were burning holes into me. I looked around, anywhere other than him, and realized we were in my bathroom. He grabbed my shirt and gently pulled it off. I didn't struggle as he removed my jogging pants.  
"A-Al," I muttered, keeping my gaze away from his scrutinizing azure gaze. I didn't want to see the look on his face as he examined me. He turned me around and I was facing my mirror.  
"Do you see yourself _?" he asked. He large hands were resting on my shoulders. "This isn't healthy. You are too thin! I can see your bones for goodness sakes!" I sniffled and looked at myself dejectedly. I _was_ thin; I was so thin it was almost sickly looking. My underclothes were just barely staying on me. I just… I didn't even know anymore…  
"I-I'm sorry," I whispered. I buried my face in my hands and felt my legs give out. Alfred held me against his chest and I cried against him. He held me up and helped me back into my clothes.  
"Come on hun," Alfred said quietly. He picked me up again and carried me downstairs. He set me down on the sofa and cupped my face in his hands. "Hm, you know what you need?" he said, wiping my tears away with a calloused thumb. I looked at him and shook my head. He grinned and quickly kissed my forehead. He jumped and ran into the kitchen. I quirked an eyebrow as he reappeared.  
"Ice cream?" I asked, eyeing the container. He nodded happily and plopped down beside me. "How is that here?" I asked. I knew that I'd thrown out all the junky stuff after I decided to… well… yeah. Alfred shrugged and grinned sheepishly at me.  
"I decided to put it in your freezer a little while back to make sure you had something sweet in the house," he informed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "In case of emergencies. You know, like if I had a sweet tooth in the middle of the night, or if you needed it! Like now!"  
"Alright, alright Al," I replied, smiling a little. He grinned as he pulled off the lid. I swallowed visibly as I eyed the chocolate ice cream. Alfred brought up a spoonful and held it before me. I blinked and looked at him.  
"Come on, open up," he prompted. I sighed and open my mouth a little. He popped the spoon into my mouth and I moaned as the cold spread through my mouth. I closed my eyes and could practically feel the sugar and energy rushing through my system. The dessert melted in my mouth and down my throat, leaving my taste buds and stomach begging for more. I opened my eyes and saw him holding another spoonful towards me experimentally. I lunged, taking the spoon in my mouth and tackling Alfred to the sofa.  
"Mmm," I moaned again. "This is _sooo_ good." I took the container from my boyfriend and started scarfing down the sweet treat.  
"Slow down, you don't wanna get a stomach ache," Alfred said, laughing as he sat up on his forearms. I looked at him and stuck another spoonful of chocolaty goodness in my mouth.  
"I don't even care. I swear I am never doing anything this stupid ever again. I'm won't ever give up ice cream again!" I declared around another mouthful. Why I ever though starving myself was better than chocolate ice cream, I'll never know.  
"Promise?" Alfred asked, wrapping his arms around my too thin torso. I nodded, setting the nearly empty ice cream carton down and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned up and kissed him softly, trying to reassure him and myself.  
"I promise Al. I'm really, really sorry. I just… I just wanted to be pretty," I mumbled as he kissed away spots of ice cream from around my mouth. He smiled and licked playfully at my lips.  
"You _are_ beautiful, and perfect, and gorgeous, and sexy, and I love you more than anything in the whole wide world," he told me. I nodded, smiling and grabbing the ice cream again.  
"How about we share this last bit of ice cream?" I giggled, sliding the last spoonful into my mouth. He looked at me questioningly and I rolled my eyes. Dense idiot. I pressed our lips together and he quickly got the message. "Good?" I asked, pulling away and resting my forehead against his. He chuckled and kissed my nose.  
"Best ice cream I've ever had."

***Extended Ending***

I jumped up, wrapping my legs around Alfred's waist. He sighed in response as he nipped and kissed his way down my throat. It had been nearly a month since my 'Act of Stupidity', as I called it. I'd started eating again and had slowly gained my health back. My color returned and I wasn't skeletal looking anymore. It was a huge relief to Alfred and I knew it.  
I was yanked from my thoughts as I was pushed roughly against my bedroom wall. As soon as I was strong enough again, Alfred had uh… wanted to make up for lost time, as he put it. He was currently using the wall to prop me up as he one handedly unbuttoned my shirt. I gasped as he squeezed my thigh with his other hand. He fingers rubbed the sensitive spots along the inside of my thighs. He took advantage of it and kissed me, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I moaned against his mouth, unintentionally grinding my hips into his.  
"Can you… imagine… if we'd tried this… a month ago?" he panted heavily against my mouth. "When you were all skin and bone?" I chuckled as he held me flush against his bare chest and walked us towards his bed. He kissed me though, not giving me time to answer the question.  
He dragged his tongue across my lips, asking for permission this time. I refused, just to see what he'd do. He half-whined, half-growled and pushed past my lips. I sighed breathily as he explore, reaching my hands up to tangle in his sunshine hair. I pulled back, gasping softly in his ear.  
"You'd have broken me," I whispered huskily. I heard him growl and I whimpered when he nipped roughly at my throat. He pressed us into the bed, shrugging out of his jeans as he did so.  
"I can still do that," he murmured sensually, "now that I have something to hold onto." I giggled as he squeezed my waist and started removing the rest of my clothes. I grinned to myself, thinking of all the possibilities now that I had some meat on my bones.


	2. Canada

I walked down the street, trying not to fall asleep as I trudged along through the thin snow. A long, hard day at work, coupled with my thin, freezing cold form wasn't the best combination in the world. I'd stop eating as of late, partially out of unhappiness with my own looks, but also out of stress. My boss was killing me at work. I'd made it past irritable and was just dead tired now.  
"Mattie," I called as I walked into the house, "I'm home." I heard pot and pans moving in the kitchen and knew the Canadian was cooking. I poked my head into the kitchen and smiled tiredly. "Hi honey."  
"Hi sweetheart," Matthew said, turning to look at me. "_!" I looked up at him and blink. "_, are you okay?" I nodded and sat down at the table, rubbing my temple with my right hand.  
"Yea, I'm just tired," I replied, resting my head on my arms. Matthew padded over in his sock clad feet and rested a large hand on my upper back.  
"You look more than tired chérie. You've been looking unhealthy," he said, rubbing my back gently. I winced internally every time his fingers rubbed over my spine and shoulder blades. I shrugged and leaned up.  
"I'm just working too hard," I replied, ignoring my stomach as it disagreed with me. Matthew's eyebrows scrunched together in concern. "Smile sweetheart, frowns don't suit you."  
"How can I smile when I'm worried about you?" he retorted softly, grabbing my chin and making me look at him. I smiled and sighed tiredly as my eyes began to droop of their own accord.  
"I promise I'm alright. I just… need to rest," I told him in between a yawn. He huffed slightly and I hugged him. "Please darling. Don't fret over me." The Canadian wrapped his arms around me and kiss my forehead.  
"Alright dearest, Will you at least eat something? You're starting to look thin," he commented, lifting his hand and pushing my hair away from my face.  
"Not tonight. I'm just not hungry. I'm going to get some sleep, is that okay?" I asked, knowing if I even glimpsed food I'd give in. He huffed again and I kissed his cheek. "Please." I begged weakly.  
"Alright," he gave in grudgingly. I smiled and kiss his nose. "I'll be in there in a little while. I've got to look over some papers and call Al about something." I nodded my head and hugged him.  
"M'kay, love you," I said, reaching up to flick his curl. He jerked back just in time and smirked at me.  
"Je t'aime aussi mon amour," he replied and kissed my cheek. I smiled and headed towards our room, trying not trip. I slipped out of my work clothes and pulled on one of Matthew's overly large T-shirts. I flopped onto our bed and just managed to pull the comforter over myself. I let my head hit the pillow and was instantly asleep.

Matthew listened as _ stumbled to their room. He scrunched his eyebrows together in thought and worry as he went to put up the leftovers. He'd seen her coming home from work the past few afternoons and was even more tired than the night before. He was worried about her but wasn't sure how to approach her about it. He walked into the living room and grabbed his cell phone and dialed his brother's number.  
"H-hello?!" Matthew cringed at the volume of his twin's voice.  
"Al? What're you doing?" he asked, trying to catch some of the background noise.  
"Huh? O-oh um… n-nothing important. Whatcha need?" Alfred asked hurriedly He could've sworn he heard an English accent whine "Alfie." The voice was hushed quickly.  
"It's _ Al. I'm worried about her," the Canadian said, playing distractedly with his fingers. His twin sobered up at the mention of his brother's girlfriend.  
"Hang on Matt," he said. Matthew could tell that Arthur was the other voice by now and Alfred was trying to sooth the annoyed Brit. "Sorry 'bout that," Alfred said, now completely alone. "So what's wrong with _(n/n)_?"  
"I-I'm not sure. She's been really tired and she looks sick. She doesn't really act it. She doesn't have a fever or a cough or anything, but she _looks_ awful Al." Matthew walked to their bedroom and looked at their bed from the doorway. _ was laying there, her breath coming in short heavy pants.  
"Hm? Is she thinner, like you said, almost sickly looking?" Alfred asked. Matthew walked into the room and to the bed. He pulled the covers back and bit back a moan of distress.  
"Y-yea," he replied shakily, running a hand lightly over her thin hip and thigh. Alfred groaned softly making Matthew jump at the sudden noise. "What is it?"  
"She's probably not eatin' dude. Arthur told me about stuff like this a while back. She's tired 'cause she doesn't have any energy," he informed. "Has she eaten anything when she comes home?"  
"N-no, nothing at all," Matthew said, eyes saddening as he looked at _. She was abusing herself and Matthew had no idea how to help.  
"Alright, Well, I'd just try and talk to her tomorrow about it. Just try to get some sleep until then okay?" Alfred said, suddenly sounding anxious.  
"Alright, talk to you later." The men hung up and Matthew knelt down next to _. "Why are you doing this?" he whispered, brushing a hand down her cheek. She sighed and subconsciously leaned into his touch. He stood up and changed quickly into a pair of maple leaf pajama pants. He slipped under the comforter, taking his glasses off and setting them on his night table. He wrapped his arms around _'s waist and winced at the bony feeling of her waist. He closed his eyes and slowly fell into a light sleep.

I winced slightly at the sharp pain in my stomach. I moved my hand to try to ease and quiet the loud growling in my abdomen. I whimpered as the gnawing pain twisted and turned. I didn't want to wake Matthew; I had to stay quiet.  
I shut my eyes, praying sleep would take me back into sweet, blissful oblivion. My stomach had other ideas and it felt like something was stabbing my middle over and over again. I bit my lip, trying not to let any sound escape. I groaned softly, however, and wiggled a bit, trying to ease the ache. Another whimpered managed to escape and I tried curling in further on myself.  
"_?" I cringed as I heard Matthew's groggy voice behind me.  
"S-sorry honey. J-just cramps," I mumbled, trying to lay as still as possible. Matthew unwound his arms from around me and turned me gently to look at him.  
"_, what aren't you telling me?" he asked softly. I swallowed and felt tears well in my eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry Mattie," I sniffled, my breath shaking as my chest clenched. Matthew's eyes widened slightly and he sat crisscross and helped me to sit up. "I h-haven't been eating. I just feel s-so overweight and the stress at w-work isn't h-helping a-and…" I trailed off, crying into my hands. Matthew wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.  
"Shh _. You definitely aren't overweight," he whispered into my hair. "Vous êtes beau et parfait. **(You are beautiful and perfect)**." I buried my face into his shoulder and shook silently with sobs. I calmed down after a few minutes and Matthew rubbed my back. "Come on sweetheart. I know what you need." I looked up at him, tears streaking down my cheeks, and saw his bluish-violet eyes shining in the dark.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, crawling off his lap so he could jump off the bed. He held out his hand to me and I took it.  
"Well, judging by the sounds coming from your stomach, you need something to eat and I know just what to make," he said replied with a grin. I gave a shaky smile as he gently pulled me out of our bedroom and to the kitchen. I sat down and watched Matthew pull ingredients out of the refrigerator and pantry. He mixed it all up and poured the semi thick batter into a pan.  
When I smelled it cooking I knew he was making pancakes. My stomach growled loudly and I wrapped my arms around my middle. Matthew looked over and I blushed in shame. He gave me a smile and flipped the pancakes. We sat in silence for a few minutes as he slid pancakes onto a plate and poured some more batter. He walked over with the stack of five pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup.  
"Alright you, eat up," Matthew said, sitting at the table and pouring a decent amount of syrup on the fluffy stacks. I whined desperately as I tried to cut up the stack as fast as I could without making a huge mess. Matthew held back a chuckle and quickly cut up the pancakes. "Open up," he said, holding the fork in front of me. I latched onto the fork and moaned at the heavenly taste.  
Matthew made the best pancakes _ever_. I didn't know if it was because he was the personification of Canada, or if it was because Francis had taught him, or what! But this man could cook pancakes like nobody's business. They were always just right. They were so fluffy and warm. It was almost like eating a flavored cloud. They were perfect. I sighed as the moist pancake and syrup coated my tongue and made its way down my throat.  
"Gosh Mattie, don't ever let me miss out on these again," I said, shoveling another forkful into my mouth. He chuckled and stood up, walking over to the refrigerator. He pulled out the milk and poured a glass.  
"This is one problem solved," he said, walking back over with the milk. I was nearly three fourths done with the stack as he set the glass in front of me. I downed half of it and then looked up at the Canadian.  
"One problem?" I inquired, stuffing my mouth with some more pancakes. He nodded, making his curl bounce.  
"Mhm, you're eating again, that's that problem taken care of. Now to pull you away from work and all that stress," he replied, cupping my jaw and stroking my cheek with his thumb. I smiled and blushed softly, giggling quietly.  
"Well what do you propose hm?" I asked, finishing the pancakes and licking my fork clean. He eyed me as I dragged my tongue across the utensil on purpose.  
"I was thinking a vacation," he answered, leaning forward and winking. I laughed and dropped the fork, kissing him quickly.  
"Sounds like the perfect plan to me."

*Extended Ending*

"H-how are you not f-f-freezing?" I said, my teeth chattering as I watched Matthew grab his snowboard and walk over to me. He shrugged and lifted his goggles onto his head, minding his glasses.  
"I'm Canada. The Great White North. I was born here in the cold. Francis found me pretty much buried in snow when I was little," he informed me with a grin. I smiled at him and reached for his hand. He grabbed it and laced our fingers together.  
"A-are we g-going ins-s-side?" I questioned, looking at him pleadingly. He nodded and pulled me close.  
"Yes we're going in," he replied. He leaned down to kiss my nose. "Geez you're cold," he muttered. I tried to answer him but my lips were trembling too badly. He kissed me softly, letting warmth radiate through my mouth and face. "Let's get you inside." We stumbled through the snow to the large cabin he'd brought us to. After I'd gotten better and my eating habits had picked back up, Matthew had taken me out of work for a month and brought me up to a cabin he'd built himself way up north in Canada.  
"I c-can't feel m-my t-t-toes," I stuttered, shivering from the cold outside. Being away from work had definitely helped with the stress; it was nice not having to worry about paperwork twenty-four seven, but now I was absolutely freezing. Matthew opened the door and ushered me in quickly. I began shedding the layers I'd had on, letting them drop to the ground in a heap. Matthew helped me out of the jackets that were now plastered to me and helped me slip out of the many pairs of sweatpants I was wearing.  
Once I was stripped of everything but my T-shirt and pair of thin sleeping pants, Matthew picked me up without warning, making me yelp in surprise. He walked me over to one of the big, comfy armchairs and set me down in front of the fire. A mug of hot chocolate was already waiting on me. I grabbed the cup and took a long sip. The warmth spread through my system, filling me up and fighting away the chill.  
"You stay here and I'll be right back," he told me, kissing my forehead and heading upstairs. I sat in front of the large fire, letting my body slowly warm back up. I wriggled my toes as they began to feel tingly, the feeling coming back to them. I finished off the hot chocolate, popping the marshmallows in my mouth last. I listened as Matthew came back down the stairs and turned to watch him enter.  
"What'd you do?" I asked, standing up and rubbing my arms. He smiled gently and pulled me into a hug.  
"Mmm, you're warmer, good. And you'll see. Follow me." He wrapped an arm around my waist and tugged me up the steps. I followed without question, enjoying the close contact. He walked me into our bedroom and I could see steam rolling out of the bathroom doorway. I looked at Matthew and grinned.  
"Thank you Matthew," I murmured, leaning up to kiss his jaw. He blushed red and nodded, trying to pull away so I could take my bath. I grabbed his hand instead and pulled him towards the steamy room. I smiled as the steam washed over me and pulled me towards the bathtub. I slipped out of my clothes and stepped into the hot, bubbly bathwater. "Coming Mattie?" I asked as I knelt down and sunk to my neck. I giggled as I heard him yanking off his clothes as fast as he could and dip into the water behind me.  
"Come here you," he growled playfully, wrapping an arm around my waist. _Well, this ought to warm me up_, I thought, spinning around and splashing water as I pressed my lips to his.


	3. England

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four." I jumped along with the woman on screen, throwing my arms up and back down again. _Twenty more jumping jacks,_ I thought tiredly. I followed along for a few more minutes, sweat pouring down my forehead. I felt ready to pass out as I dropped to the ground when she was done. I heaved and gasped for breath and she concluded the session.  
"Ugh," I groaned, wiping my forehead and pressing the power button on the TV remote. I held my stomach as it growled loudly. I was too exhausted and too hungry and I just couldn't get up yet. I stretched out on the floor, wincing slightly at the burning in my legs and arms, and closed my eyes for just a moment.

"_. _ love, wake up." I moaned, turning over and curling in on myself. "_." I opened my eyes tiredly and saw two emerald orbs staring down at me.  
"Artie?" I mumbled, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. He put a hand behind my back and helped me sit up. "What're you doing home?" I asked, looking around at the sun pouring in through the windows. He quirked a large eyebrow.  
"I'm home from work love. It's five fifteen now," he told me. My eyes widened and I looked up at the clock on our wall. It was indeed five fifteen. _But I started working out around eleven and couldn't have exercised for more than an hour, so I stopped around twelve or so. I slept for almost five and half hours?!_ "If you were tired, why didn't you sleep in our room? Our at the very least on the couch?" he asked.  
I could tell he was worried about me. He'd seen the change in me over the past few days and I was starting to act differently. I shrugged, standing up shakily. I took a few steps and stumbled. "_!" Arthur cried worriedly, reaching out to catch me.  
"I'm alright," I said, righting myself. I yawned and made my way to the bathroom. I heard the Englishman huff exasperatedly and sit down on the couch as I shut the door. I gave a small grin and pulled out the weight scale from under the sink. I stepped onto it and looked down. "Damn," I muttered, tears pricking at my eyes.  
I'd been trying to lose weight for the past two weeks and I'd lost a little, but now I just wasn't getting any skinnier. I wiped at the tear and pushed the scale back under the sink with my foot. I walked back out of the bathroom, my stomach gnawing painfully.  
"Love, were you working out again?" Arthur asked from the sofa. I winced slightly at his question. He'd turned the television on and seen the twenty-four seven workout channel. I was usually a lot more careful about changing the channel and covering up my tracks about that.  
"Just a little," I replied, walking up behind him. He turned his head slightly so he could look at me.  
"A little? Love, you're working yourself past exhaustion. You passed out on the floor!" he exclaimed. I shook my head and ruffled his hair.  
"You worry too much," I said, kissing his cheek. He rolled his green eyes and turned back to the television.  
"Supper's on the table," he called as I walked into the kitchen. It was agreed that every other night, unless decided otherwise, was take out night. I would cook the others nights. Arthur was not allowed in the kitchen unless he was getting something to drink or washing dishes. I looked to the table and saw the styrofoam containers.  
"I'm not real hungry," I said, grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. I heard the TV shut off and light footsteps walk across the living room.  
"You haven't been hungry for the past three days _.You haven't eaten and you're passing out you're working out so much. I'm worried about you love. You've been acting strange the past few days as well." He looked at me with concerned eyes as he walked towards me. "You're cheeks are starting to become hollow and you look sickly." He must've known what I was doing, but hadn't guessed it had progressed this far.  
"I-I'm fine," I defended weakly. Arthur walked forward me and grabbed my arm. I cringed as his long fingers wrapped around my thin arm.  
"_-_," he stammered, his fingers loosening. I wiped at the tears already running down my cheeks. "Why are you so thin?" he asked, pulling my face up so his could look me in the eyes. I could tell he already knew, but he wanted me to say it. I sniffed, looking into his bright green eyes.  
"I-I wanted to look nice," I mumbled. "I w-wanted to be pretty for you." The Brit pulled me into a hug and kiss me softly. He pulled back and cupped my cheek.  
"_, I love you just the way you are. You are beautiful inside _and_ out. Besides, do you think starving yourself would be the solution?" he questioned. I buried my head in his chest and whimpered.  
"I d-don't know," I cried softly. He rubbed my back and murmured quietly in my ear. "I didn't know w-what to do, and I-I was scared that if I w-wasn't p-pretty enough, you wouldn't wanna date m-me anymore," I bawled. Arthur hugged me tighter.  
"You are lovely and there is not a single thing in this world that could ever make me leave you," he whispered, kissing the tears off my face. "You couldn't be any more stunning than you already are. I love you for you," he said. I gave a watery smile and hugged him.  
"Thank you Arthur. I love you too," I mumbled, burying my face in his shoulders. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Come now love. Let's get some food into you, alright?" He walked over to one of cupboards and opened it. I eyed him suspiciously for a moment as he pulled a small, wrapped package. "Don't worry, I didn't make them. Francis sent them over yesterday," he said grudgingly. I smiled and rolled my eyes. He and the Frenchman just couldn't get along, not even if their lives depended on it.  
"I do love your cooking dear, but I just don't know if I could handle it right now," I reassured him, walking up and resting my head on his shoulder. He snorted lightly and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie from the package. _Oh Francis thank you soooo much!_ I praised silently.  
"Eat," Arthur said, holding the cookie out in front of me. I giggled and opened my mouth eagerly. He stuffed the little pastry in my mouth. I chewed, savoring the sweetness of the chocolate. It was light and fluffy in my mouth. I hated to admit it, but Francis was one of the most amazing cooks _ever_. I grabbed another and ate it quickly. "Hungry?"  
"Mhm!" I nodded vigorously. He laughed and pushed a strand of hair out of my face.  
"Careful love. You don't want to choke," he said. I nodded and swallowed what I had in my mouth. "Want something to drink?" I nodded again and sat down at the table as he grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator and poured me a glass.  
"Thanks Artie," I said, gulping down the ice cold milk.  
"You're welcome dear," he replied and sat down next to me. "Love, I'm begging you. Don't do this again, please. It scares me. I don't like seeing you like this and I… I don't like it. Please." The poor man was nearly in tears as he tried to convey how he felt. It felt strangely ironic, but I refrained from commenting. I pulled the Brit into a hug, kissing his cheek.  
"I promise," I murmured. He smiled weakly and kissed me.  
"Thank you dear."

***Extended Ending***

"_ love! Lunch is ready!" Arthur called. I smiled and turned my head so I could look at him without blinding myself. I cracked an eyelid and saw him leaning out of the kitchen window.  
"Alright hun. Gimme five more minutes," I replied. I turned my face back to the sun and sighed happily. I was… 'back to normal', so to speak. Arthur had told Francis, and being the caring man he was, sent a meal over almost every night.  
Arthur was grudging to let Francis help, but knew that his out cooking wouldn't do much help. It'd been a month or so and I'd been doing much better. Currently, I was lazing by the pool, trying to get a tan. I stretched and sat up, listening to my back pop. I pulled on my mid-thigh, see through cover up and made my way into the house.  
"Artie!" I walked into the kitchen and saw him standing by the country. "Hey hun," I said, walking up and wrapping my around his waist. I looked around him and saw two sandwiches sitting on the counter. "You're getting better. They aren't burnt," I said, kissing his cheek. He blushed pink.  
"I just hope they aren't poisoned," he muttered, walking to the table. I refrained from giggled and sat down. I took a large bite, not even waiting for Arthur to sit down.  
"It's perfect!" I said, grinning as he sat down. He looked at me with wide eyes, his jaw slack.  
"A-are you serious?" he asked, looking at his own meal doubtfully. I nodded excitedly and took another bite. Arthur brought his sandwich up to his mouth and took a tentative bite. He smiled happily and I laughed. His first culinary success. We finished eating and as Arthur was putting the plates up, I trailed a finger down the back of his shirt. He turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Hello love," he murmured, pulling me flush against him. I grinned and wrapped my own arms around his neck.  
"You know," I said softly, looking at him through half-lidded eyes, "it's _really_ hot right now. The pool's nice and cool." The Englishman's breathing hitched and I smirked. "Go change and I'll be waiting for you." He nodded and rushed out of the kitchen, upstairs to our room. I chuckled and headed back towards the pool. I shed my thin cover up, my bikini top and the bottoms as I went.  
I stepped into the cool, refreshing water and slid all the way under. I swam to the deep end and surfaced. I smiled mischievously as I waited for my unsuspecting Brit to come downstairs and into the large pool.


	4. France

"Ma chérie." I breathed in deeply, grinning at the mixture of smells of roses and other rare perfumes. I squeezed my eyes closed; not wanting to wake up yet, but knowing going back to sleep would be a futile attempt. "Come on mon amour, wake up," Francis murmured, placing kisses all over my face.  
"I don't wanna," I mumbled sleepily, trying to turn and bury my face in my pillows. He chuckled lightly and I felt cool fingers trace their way along my face.  
"I 'ave breakfast ready," he replied, poking my nose playfully. My stomach growled at the mention of breakfast. I finally let my eyes flutter open and I was met with clear, sparkling blue eyes. I smiled up at the Frenchman.  
"I'm not hungry," I said softly, praying he hadn't heard my belly giving me away. I felt kinda guilty about lying to Francis, but it'd be worth it. He quirked a blonde eyebrow and gave me a look.  
"Your stomach says ozer wise _," he said, smirking and leaning down to lift the hem of my shirt. My eyes widened and I made sure to pull my shirt tight with my hands.  
"Okay, okay," I muttered a bit too quickly, "I'll be down in a minute." The blonde Frenchman looked down at me, worry etching its way onto his beautiful face.  
"Mon amour…" he whispered, reaching up to cup my face. I leaned into his touch, smiling just a little at the warmth. "What's wrong," he asked, rubbing his thumb along my cheek.  
"Nothing, I promise," I said, swallowing nervously. "You know how I feel about my stomach." I answered, hugging my arms around my torso. He huffed and rolled his eyes.  
"Oui, I know, and it's silly. You are beautiful _. You are fit as a fiddle and look amazing. I 'ave never seen anyone as dazzling as you l'amour," he said. I sighed but smiled up at him as I sat up.  
"Yea, yea. Go on and get downstairs. I'll be there in a minute." I watched him look at me, eyes cautiously trying to calculate… something.  
"Hmm, alright. 'Urry up zough. I don't want your food getting cold," he replied as he walked out of my room. I breathed out a sigh of relief and then groaned. I had to eat breakfast. It wasn't the thought of Francis' cooking, heaven's no. Francis' cooking was absolutely amazing. It was simply the thought of eating that made me upset.  
I tossed my legs over the edge of my bed and stood up. I walked to the mirror I kept hanging in my closet and frowned. I was so overweight and fat. It's what I thought about myself. In all honestly though, Francis was right. I was fit and healthy and in perfectly good shape. I couldn't even believe my own eyes though.  
"Ma chérie! Come on! You don't want me cursing in French do you?" Francis called from the kitchen. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I walked tiredly out of my room and down the hall.  
"But it's so sexy when you do," I replied sauntering into the kitchen. He turned away from the stove to smirk at me.  
"Everyzing I do is sexy," he countered, winking over his shoulder and walking to the kitchen table with two plates in hand. I grimaced slightly and followed him.  
"That is true," I said, coming up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head between his shoulder blades. "Mmm, I love you Frenchie," I mumbled into his back. I heard the light clink of china on wood and then Francis was turning around. My face was buried into his chest now instead.  
"Mon amour," he said, gently grabbing my shin and lifting my face to look at him. I stared at him, guilt starting to tug at my heart. "What's wrong?" I swallowed nervously before opening my mouth.  
"I-I'm just tired hun. I was up real late last night," I lied carefully. His thin eyebrows furrowed together and I smiled weakly. "I promise." He looked at me skeptically before huffing and nodded grudgingly.  
"Trés bien! **(Alright!)** Come on, let's eat," he said and led me to a chair. I eyed the omelet he'd cooked with an almost frightened expression. I managed to choke down half of the amazing creation, tasting every calorie as it went down my throat, before telling Francis I was full and rushed out of the kitchen, tears forcing themselves out of my eyes. He jumped up, quickly to follow me.  
"Ma chérie!" he cried, running after me.  
"Just go away!" I shouted, running to our bed and curling into a ball. I could hear the Frenchman rushing in as I cried into my knees.  
"Mon amour," he said worriedly, sitting next to me and wrapping his arms around me. "Shh _. It's alright l'amour. It's okay," he mumbled soothingly as he rocked me back and forth. I fell asleep like that, tears staining and stiffening my cheeks, huddle close to Francis and my stomach grumbling.

~

It had been nearly a week since my 'outburst' and neither Francis nor I mentioned it. I had yet to eat anything either. The guilt at not eating and the want to be pretty enough for a guy like Francis were conflicting and eating away at me. I knew that the French nation was getting suspicious, but little white lies were able to keep him at bay for now.  
I'd eaten hardly anything all week and with Francis cooking every night I didn't think I'd be able to hold out much longer. I kept telling Francis that I wasn't hungry or that my stomach just wasn't feeling good. He usually believed me, but was starting to watch me with a look of concern and worry. I prayed he didn't find out what I was doing.

"Ma chérie, where are you?" Francis called as he walked in the door. I turned onto my side and looked at the bedroom door.  
"In the bedroom hun!" I replied, flopping back onto my stomach and continuing reading. I heard him set his stuff down and make his way towards our room.  
"Ah, zere you are," he said, walking over to me. "What are you reading hm?" he asked. I closed the book to show him the cover. "Ze Levizan?" I nodded.  
"It's soo good," I said, marking my page and setting the book on the bedside table. I started going on about the story only to stop short as I felt warm hands rub my back through my T-shirt.  
"Sounds interesting," Francis murmured, his breath right in my ear. I shivered involuntarily, relishing the feel of his hands slipping under my shirt.  
"F-Frenchie," I stammered, trying to calm down as I rested my chin on my hands. He lifted my shirt and started placing soft kissing along my back. I was surprised that he hadn't noticed how much bonier my back was.  
"Amoureux." **(Sweetheart)** Whoops. Spoke too soon. "Your back." He ran a finger down my spine. I winced slightly as he traced each vertebra. "_," he said sternly. I frowned, looking over my shoulder at my boyfriend. I hated it when he looked at me like that.  
"Oui?" I replied apologetically in French. Sometimes he wouldn't get too upset when I spoke in his native tongue. With the look he was giving me however, I highly doubted it would do any good this time.  
"Why are you so zin?" he asked, raising a blonde eyebrow. My heart pounded madly in my chest as I tried to think of something. I shrugged, trying to pull off nonchalance, and rolled off the bed out of his grasp.  
"I don't know." I decided on trying to play stupid. But Francis was definitely smarter than that. He immediately followed me and wrapped his arms around my stomach. Over the course of the week, I'd lost a fair amount of weight. I wasn't anywhere near skeletal yet, but I didn't have a lot of meat on my bones at all.  
"Merde," **(shit)** Francis muttered, shocked as he ran his hands under my shirts and along my ribs and waist. "_. 'Ave you not been eating anyzing? Anyzing at all?!" I flinched as his voice rose above its normal pitch. I pulled away from him and walked out of the room, wiping at my eyes.  
"I just haven't been eating as much," I said, "It's a … diet of sorts." I squeezed my eyes closed, knowing he would see straight through the lie.  
"A diet? For 'eaven's sake _! You 'ave never needed to go a diet. You are beautiful and lovely and perfect just ze way you are. And besides, starving yourself isn't going on a diet!" He was standing in front of me, hands gripping my shoulders. I sniffed softly and reached up to wipe my eyes.  
"I'm s-sorry," I whimpered as tears forced themselves out of my eyes. "I-I… I just w-wanted to be p-pretty enough for you. You're one of the m-most handsome guys I know and I j-just wanted to b-be someone you could love. I-" A pair of warm, softly lips were pressed tenderly against my own.  
"_. Mon pauvre, ange confus," **(My poor, confused angel)** he whispered in beautiful French against my cheek. "Je t'aime _. Just ze way you are. You are perfect in every way possible." I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed shakily into the crook of his neck.  
"I'm sorry," I repeated as he held me close.  
"It's alright mon amour, just promise me you'll never do it again," Francis said, pulling away so I was looking him in the eye. I nodded, leaning forward to kiss him again.  
"I promise," I said. He grinned, making his sky blue eyes sparkle.  
"Bon! Now, come on," he said, dragging me towards the kitchen, "I'm in ze mood for somezing sweet."

~20 Minutes Later~

"_, ma chérie!" I walked into the kitchen, unable to resist the call of the Frenchman and the tantalizing aroma of whatever he was cooking.  
"Mmm, Frenchie. I don't know what you've cooked, but it smells amazing," I said, leaning against the counter top.  
"It's not exactly French, but it's almost as good," he replied, setting the pan he'd pulled out of the oven on the stovetop. He walked over to me and pulled me into a long, deep kiss. I finally pulled away panting and red-faced. Gosh, did I love this man.  
"Mmm, as sweet as you are, do you think I could eat a little bit?" I asked, playing with the hair as the base of his neck. He smiled and kissed my nose.  
"Of course mon amour, besides I zink zey're cool now," he said, pulling me over to the stove. Brownies. My amazing Frenchman had made brownies. He grabbed a short knife to cut them while I stood there drooling. He looked over at me and chuckled. "Open up," he instructed, holding out one of the chocolate creations.  
I obeyed, not hesitating to part my lips. He shoved the warm, moist brownie in my mouth and I moaned. It was _soooo_ good. The sugar and chocolate coursing through my body sent pleasant tingles through my nerves.  
"Francis, you are most definitely the best cook in the whole world," I told him, grabbing another brownie. He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "I'm serious, these brownies are crazy awesome!"  
"You sound like Gilbert, l'amour," he replied, placing light kisses along my jaw. I rolled my eyes as I licked the excess chocolate off my fingers.  
"I'm much more awesome than Prussia! You ought to know that better than anyone," I whispered in his ear. He pulled back and smirked at me.  
"Zat's true," he said, leaning forward to lick some crumbs off my cheeks, "in every sense of ze word."

***Extended Ending***

"I'm 'ome ma chérie!" Francis called as he walked in and shut the front door behind him. He walked into the living room and I looked up from my phone. I was seated very comfortably in the couch with a bag of popcorn in my lap.  
"Hello dear," I replied, setting my phone down. He walked over and grabbed a piece of popcorn. He stuck it between his lips and leaned up towards me. I giggled softly and kissed him, taking the popcorn as I did so. As sweet as the kiss was, it quickly became hot and passionate.  
"Mon amour," Francis whispered, running his warm fingers up and down my thighs, "would you like to take zis to ze bedroom?" he asked, breathing down my throat and sending shivers up my spine. I nodded, too breathless at the moment to speak. I squeaked softly as he scooped me into his arms.  
It had been a couple of weeks since I'd started eating again and I was much better. My bones weren't anywhere near as visible and Francis' cooking definitely made up for everything I hadn't ate. We had come to a silent agreement that we should wait a little bit before… tried anything. We'd waited for almost two and half weeks and both of us were getting kind of antsy.  
"Frenchie," I mumbled, sighing and gasping as his hands roved and his teeth nipped.  
"Mmm, oui mon amour?" He grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. I shivered at the loss of warmth but the Frenchman soon replaced it.  
"Thank you," I said, lifting his face so I could look at him. He smiled a sweet, caring, genuine smiled and kissed my nose.  
"De rien _. Je t'aime," he murmured tenderly against my cheek. I went to reply but he squeezed my thigh, making me gasp. "See mon amour. Isn't zis so much better zan being tiny. I 'ave somezing to squeeze now," he chuckled and started slipping his clothes off.  
"Mmhm, sure. I love you too Francis," I said, pulling him back down to my lips.


	5. Germany

"Liebe! I'm home," Ludwig called as he shut the front door behind him. I walked out of the kitchen, wiping my hands on my apron. He grinned and walked over to me. He wrapped him around my waist and kissed me deeply. I giggled against his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Hi," I breathed, trailing my fingers along his neck. He shivered lightly and his arms tightened around my waist. As he did so, his eyebrows scrunched together slightly and his blue eyes looked at me, confused. "I made wurst," I said quickly, noticing his expression and pulling away.  
"Schatz **(Sweetheart)**," the large German mumbled, following me into the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder and saw him looking me up and down. I knew he wasn't checking me out; he was noticing how skinny I was.  
"Yes dear?" I asked as I set the table. He sighed heavily and came up behind me.  
"Aren't you going to eat?" he inquired, eyeing the single place setting. I shook my head and racked my brain for a quick answer.  
"N-no. Feli came over earlier and insisted he make pasta," I made up hurriedly. I knew Ludwig could tell something was up, but he let it go.  
"Alvight liebe," he replied, sitting down at the table. I fixed his plate and walked back to him. I kissed his cheek and set the food down. We talked as he ate. He told me about work, all the paperwork his boss was making him do. I told him about my day; cleaning and cooking supper mostly.  
"So vhat did Feliciano vant?" the tall blonde asked as he set his dished in the sink. My eyes widened and my heart sped up. I hadn't expected him to ask that.  
"H-he um... he came looking for you but I told him you were at work, like usual. I don't know why he didn't go there first," I stammered quickly. I sounded too nervous. Drat! He grunted quietly and I came up behind him. "I'm gonna go change, m'kay?" I murmured, kissing the back of his neck lightly. I had to stand on my tip toes to reach. He shivered and nodded.  
"Alvight, he said quietly, turning to kiss my forehead. I smiled and hurried to our room. I shut the door and leaned against it heavily. _That was close,_ I thought. I walked to my chest of drawers and pulled out a long sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts. I sighed tiredly as I slipped tiredly out of my jeans and T-shirt.  
I was so ugly. That all there was to say. I didn't know why Ludwig chose to stay with me. I was overweight and fat and I was trying to lose weight, but I just couldn't. I glimpsed my reflection in the mirror and felt tears in my eyes. Why couldn't I be pretty. I wasn't overweight at all. I was thin and pale. I'd stopped eating about a week ago and it was starting to take its toll.  
I was much thinner than I was supposed to be and I kept having near blackouts. It was a good thing Ludwig was at work most of the time. I was just unable to see how sick I really was. I changed into the more comfortable clothes and grabbed a blanket from our bed and trudged back to the living room. Ludwig was sitting on the sofa reading a thick book his older brother had lent him. I sat down on the other end, covered everything but my feet with the blankets and carefully slid the cold appendages into the German's lap.  
"Liebling?" Ludwig asked looking up from his book. I shrugged, closed my eyes and snuggled into the couch cushions. I heard him shut the heavy book and then I giggled as he ran a finger along the bottom of my foot.  
"Luuud~" I giggled, curling up slightly. He laughed softly, a sound I absolutely adored, and pulled my feet back into his lap. He rubbed the soft skin, making the small ache in the instep of my foot fade. "Mmm, that feels good," I mumbled, wiggling my toes. He slowly worked his way up along my heels and ankle, he massaged my calves, his large fingers kneading into my skin. I sighed contented and was just about to fall asleep while he started rubbing my knees.  
"I called Feliciano." I opened my eyes and saw Ludwig watching my feet. "He said he never came over. _, vhy did you tell me he came over if he didn't?" I started shaking ever so slightly as he rubbed up around my thigh. I bit my bottom lip as his fingers stopped there ministrations abruptly. I tried opening my mouth, but I caught myself as he ran his hands over my legs. I realized what he was doing and tried pulling my legs away. He held them in place and yanked my blanket off my body. I cringed into the sofa as his baby blue eyes widened ever so slightly. "_..." he whispered, looking at me. I swallowed and turned my head into a pillow. "_, vhy are you so skinny?" My mouth quivered slightly, tears stinging my eyes and I tried to sit up.  
"'Cause," I muttered, throwing a leg off the couch. He held my shoulder and grabbed my chin and made me look at him.  
"Because vhy liebling?" he questioned, holding my gaze firmly. His blue eyes were hard and determined. I'd seen that look a few times before, but not many. I gulped again and felt the hot tears fall one by one.  
"I… I haven't…" I choked, knowing he would get the message. He sighed heavily and cupped the side of my face with his large, calloused hand. "I-I… I didn't… I'm… I'm s-sorry…" I managed, reaching up to wipe my eyes. He pulled me into his lap and rocked me gently.  
"Liebe, vhy do you zink it's okay to stop eating? You're obviously not healzy. Vill you tell me, bitte?" he asked, pressing his lips into my hair. I took a shaky breath and clutched at his arm.  
"I'm not p-pretty and I-I'm overweight and ugly," I told him, burying my face in his chest. He rubbed my trembling back before wrapping his large arms around my malnourish waist; grimacing slightly.  
"Shatz, do you truly believe zat? You are perfection _. Sie sind reizend und schön, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, eine weitere erstaunliche Mädchen in meinem Leben.**(You are lovely and beautiful and i can't imagine a more amazing girl in my life)** Bitte liebe, tell me next time. Ich liebe dich. You know I do und I love you ze vay you are." I cried silently into his shirt front, letting his words sink in. as I settled down a little, Ludwig pulled back and looked at me. "I know somezing zat might help," he said, smiling gently.  
"Hm?" I looked up at him, my eyebrows scrunched together slightly. He hauled me to my feet and walked me to our bedroom. I sat down on our bed as he dug through his bedside table.  
"Gil sent me zis. He said it's some of ze best German chocolate he's ever found. It's somezing sweet and chocolate can cure almost anyzing," he said, pulling out a prettily wrapped chocolate bar and unwrapping it. "Here," he said, breaking off a piece and handing it to me. I took it and nibbled on it. I was about to take a bite out of it when a thought struck me.  
"Open up," I instructed, crawling in front of him and sitting back on my heels, holding the piece of chocolate in front of his mouth. He looked at me with wide, confused eyes for a moment before opening his mouth slightly. I stuck the chocolate in between his teeth and told him to bite down gently. He held the sweet in between his teeth and I grinned. "Much better." I leaned forward so our noses were touching and I saw his face go red. I chuckled and kissed him, taking the other half of the chocolate into my mouth.  
We sat there for a moment, neither of us moving at the chocolate slowly melted against our lips. Ludwig started moving his lips carefully against my mouth. I grinned and kissed back deeply. We fought over the chocolate a few minutes before Ludwig pushed it into my mouth with his tongue and let it coat the inside of my mouth.  
"You're vight," he gasped softly, "much better." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Promise you von't do it again liebling," he pleaded softly, kissing my cheek tenderly. I nodded, resting my forehead against his.  
"I promise." I looked into his blue eyes and smiled at the warmth and love reflected in them. "I love you."  
"Ich liebe dich auch."

***Extended Ending***

I walked out of the kitchen, popping another marshmallow into my mouth. I sat down on the sofa, fidgeting for a moment before standing back up again. I made my way down the hall to Ludwig's study. I peeked in and saw him leaning back in his chair, rubbing his eyes from underneath his glasses. I snuck in quietly and walked behind him. I gently began massaging his shoulders, making him jump slightly.  
"Oh, liebe. Don't sneak up on me like zat," he muttered, setting his glasses on his desk and leaning back farther in his chair. I smiled and kissed his temple.  
"You're tense honey," I murmured, kneading my fingers into his broad shoulders. He sighed and rolled his shoulders back, silently asking me to rub under his shoulder blades. I complied, trailing my fingers down his back. "They're working you too hard. I oughta go down there and talk to them." The German snorted softly and leaned his head back slightly and I roved back up to his neck and shoulders.  
"Vould you mind? Zat, or maybe you could just come viz me und rub mein shoulders like zis all day," he mumbled. I chuckled softly as I continued massaging his back. I could feel all the tight, knotted muscles in my boyfriend's shoulders loosening under my touch. "Liebling," he whispered, "you have no idea how good zis feels." I smiled and paused slightly, making a small whining sound leave his throat.  
"You know," I breathed, blowing ever so slightly on his ear, "I can do a lot more than just rub your shoulders." I felt him stiffen and I had to stifle a giggle. He turned his chair to face me with an almost challenging look.  
"Is zat vight?" he asked, standing up so he could tower over me. I nodded confidently and jumped up onto his desk, careful not to disturb his papers. I crossed my ankles and swung them innocently.  
"Mhm!" I hummed, watching him stalk closer and then place his large hands on either side of me. "I can relax you _entirely_, Mr. Beilschmidt." He laughed and kissed me roughly on the mouth. I followed suit, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. I slid my knee slowly up his leg, making him groan above me. He wrapped a muscled arm around my back and pressed me flush against his broad chest.  
"I don't know how velaxing zis is going to be, liebling," he said breathily. I smirked and running my hand down the front his chest to the waistband of his work pants.  
"It's only as relaxing as you let it be," I replied, moving fluidly so I was standing on his desk. I jumped so my legs wrapped around his waist. "C'mon you, you need a break from all that hard work you do." I could feel his heart pounding as he hurried as fast as he could to our room.  
"You've got zat vight," he muttered, shutting our bedroom door and tossing me onto the bed. I giggled, thinking about what I could do to relax my strong, stoic German.


	6. Prussia

"Hey frau!" I tilted my head back from my position on the floor to see the front door burst open. Gilbert ran into the living room and looked around before spotting me on the ground. "Vhat are you doing on ze floor?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. I was laying on my back with my arms crossed over chest and my feet tucked under the sofa.  
"Sit ups," I replied simply, pulling my feet back and rolling onto my stomach. My ribs ached as they pressed harshly against the carpeted floor. Gilbert quirked an eyebrow and shrugged.  
"Okay zen. Anyvay, mein awesome friends are coming over and you are hanging out viz us," he proclaimed. He walked over to me and dragged me to my feet. My baggy sweats were threatening to fall off my hips as I slumped forward onto Gilbert.  
"Alright, but if Francis tried to grope me again, I will punch him," I warned, leaning heavily on the Prussian. The albino snickered and kissed my cheek.  
"Kesese, zat's fine liebe." I grinned and wrapped my arms around his torso. "You're sveaty liebeling," he said teasingly, wrinkling his nose slightly. I rolled my eyes and hit him in the back of the head. Gilbird ruffled his feathers at the disturbance of his resting place  
"Shut up. When are Toni and Francis getting here?" I asked, pulling away and heading downstairs towards our bedroom.  
"Zey're on zeir vay now," he said as he leaned against the door jamb to our room. I nodded and began looking for something that would keep my figure hidden while the Bad Touch Trio was over. "So, vhat's viz ze vorking out all of ze sudden?" he asked. I paused in my garment hunting for a moment before swallowing and continuing looking.  
"No reason. I just thought I could lose a little weight," I said, pulling out a pair of jogging pants and a loose, long sleeve shirt.  
"Uh huh, und veering baggy clozing?" He made it sound more like a statement than a question as he walked towards me. My heart pounded in my chest as I searched for a plausible lie. I turned, hiding my worry with a smirk.  
"Und vhat's viz all ze questions?" I asked, doing a terrible job of mimicking his thick accent. He rolled his ruby eyes and I smiled as he stood over me. "I'm fine Gil. Scouts honor." I held a hand up.  
"You veren't in ze scouts," he muttered. "I vorry about you frau, especially vhen you clam up like zis," he said, his eyes looking me over. He wrapped an arm around my waist and used the other hand to tilt my chin up.  
"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as he scoured my face, searching for something I was unwilling to give.  
"I'm looking," he answered, squeezing my cheeks between his thumb and index finger. I giggled and pushed his hand away.  
"Get! I can hear Francis and Toni ready to break down the door," I said as I listened to the two men pound on the front door. He pursed his lips before turning and hurrying off to greet his friends. Gilbird followed behind him, chirping excitedly. I chuckled softly and walked into our bathroom.  
I took a quick shower, lathering my thin body in soap suds and ridding myself of the stinky sweat smell. I turned off the hot water and tripped out of the tub. I stumbled back into the bedroom and nearly passed out in the warm blankets of our bed.  
I clutched my head, waiting for the dizziness to pass as my stomach growled loudly. I could hear the Bad Touch Trio laughing and thumping around as I slowly for dressed. I watched myself in the mirror, wishing I could be thinner, even though my bones were starting to show. I pulled the clothes on and made my way upstairs.  
"'Ello chérie," Francis called as I walked into the living room. I grinned and waved at him.  
"Hola chica!" I started as Antonio hugged me from behind. I gasped slightly for air and laughed, poking the Spaniard's nose as he set me down.  
"Hey Toni. How are ya'll doing?" I asked, looking around for my boyfriend.  
"Not bad. Decided to get out of the house since Feli's visiting Lovi." I nodded and plopped down in the arm chair across from Francis.  
"Took you long enough liebe," Gilbert said as he walked out of the kitchen with a couple of beers and a bottle of wine. I clucked my tongue and scrunched my nose at him.  
"Like you don't take your sweet time when you're singing in the shower," I countered as he tossed a bottle to Antonio and gave the wine to Francis. He blew a raspberry and plopped heavily into my lap.  
"I'm awesome enough to do vhat I vant." He laughed at that and took a swig from his beer. He leaned back slightly, just playing with me, but I began to wheeze as he pressed against my chest. I was able to take it for a bit, just taking deep breathes as the men joked and talked about things, but eventually I began to have to pant for breath.  
"Amigo, you may want to ease up, just a little," Antonio said as my vision became spotty. Francis nodded in agreement and the albino looked back as me.  
"Frau?" he asked, getting up quickly and kneeling in front of me. I coughed and held a hand to my head as my vision returned to normal. "Vhat's vrong _?" His ruby eyes were wide with concern.  
"N-nothing," I gasped softly. I winced as he reached up and grabbed my upper arms.  
"_, it's not nozing vhen you can't breaz! I've sat on you before viz no problem," he said, tightening his grip for emphasis. My bones creaked as he did and he noticed as I tried shying away from the rough grip.  
"G-Gil," I whispered, my eyes darting up towards his two friends. His eyes narrowed as he looked up at me, running his fingers up and down my arms. "P-please, just wait until t-they've gone," I pleaded softly, tears welling in my eyes.  
"_," he murmured warningly, grabbing my hand. I looked at him, begging silently for him to wait. He breathed out through his nose and gave me a look that said we would talk about it later. I nodded and he rose to his feet. I immediately excused myself and hurried to the bathroom.  
I felt sick. My stomach was churning and my eyes were burning. I shut the bathroom door as quickly as I could without slamming it. I ran to the toilet and hunched over it. The only thing in my stomach was the water I drank while working out earlier and it left a rather unpleasant taste in my mouth as it came back up. I grunted as I stood up and reached to flush the toilet.  
I grabbed a rag from the edge of the tub and sat down on the lid of the toilet. I wiped my face and mouth and dropped my head into my hands. _He knew. Oh God he knew._ It made my stomach flop and I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone knocked on the door.  
"_? You in zere?" Gilbert's voice was worried and my eyes widened as tears spilled over my cheeks again. I tried to call back to him, but my voice caught in my throat. I whimpered when the door opened and a pale head poked past the door. "Frenchie and Toni said they'd come back later," he informed me, walking into the bathroom. I simply nodded and looked down at my trembling fingers. I felt somethin nestle into my hair and sighed as Gilbird cheeped contentedly.  
"W-when are you gonna start supper?" I winced as I stammered through the sentence. I glanced at him as he walked to me and saw he had a slender brow arched.  
"Vould you even eat it?" he asked. I blushed shamefully and looked back down as more tears escaped. I shrugged my shoulders and flushed slightly when he stroked my hair. "Liebling, are you-?" I shook my head, quickly, silencing the question.  
When I was younger, I'd been picked on a little bit about my weight. I wasn't really fat in elementary and middle school, but I was a bit pudgy. When my father died the summer before high school however, the grief ate away at me and I ate and ate to fill the void. For a good year or so I was teased and bullied constantly about my weight and it was absolutely horrid, so in my junior year of school I stopped eating all together.  
I lost so much weight until I was nothing by skin and bone. Nobody ever found out until I passed out in the bathroom. Gilbert had been serving detention and had to clean the girl's bathroom for punishment. He saw my feet sticking out from under a stall door and apparently he freaked out. He got me out of the bathroom and into the hallway and then called an ambulance. He visited me at the hospital while I was forced to get better, and eventually, the Prussian was the reason I was getting better. I wanted to get better because of him. We'd been together ever since.  
Now though, I was feeling tired and inferior at work and everywhere I went, I felt like everyone was looking at me even though nobody was. The old feeling from high school was creeping back up on me and I was just feeling so fat and ugly, that I was really beginning to see myself as such.  
"N-no, it's not t-that," I stuttered, wiping at my eyes. Gilbert reached up to cup my cheek, thumbing away the tears I missed. "I j-just… Gil, I f-feel so-"  
"But you aren't liebe," he said quickly and firmly. "You are beautiful _. Gott, du weiß ehrlich nicht, wie erstaunlich herrliche Sie sind **(God, you honestly don't know just how stunningly gorgeous you are)**," he whispered, cupping the other side of my face with his other hand. "_, Sie sind so erstaunlich, **(You are so amazing)**. You know zat your appearance doesn't matter to me, It's only a beautiful plus. You are kind und selfless und amazing und most of all, you put up viz me."  
"Gil," I choked, more tears welling in my eyes at the incredible words. He stood up and brought me with him, pulling me into his arms. I cried against his shoulder, letting everything just fall off my shoulders.  
"Shh liebe, everyzing's alvight. I'm vight here," he whispered soothingly. I was so tired and weak I nearly passed out standing right there while leaning against Gilbert.  
"I'm s-sorry," I mumbled as he picked me up and held me against his chest.  
"It's okay Shatz, but next time tell me. Ve can get zrough it togezer," he replied softly. I nodded and curled into his lean chest. "So, you hungry?" I looked up at him and nodded vigorously. He chuckled and sat me down at the kitchen table. I hadn't even noticed we'd been headed in this direction.  
"Where are you going?" I asked, looking up as he began walking out. He smiled and held up a finger before disappearing down the hall. I laid my head on the table while I waited. He was back within minutes and sat a small plastic bag by my arms.  
"Snack on zose vhile I vork on supper," he said as he began grabbing pots from under the sink. I grabbed the bag and smiled.  
"Are these the good kind?" I asked, opening the pack of gummy bears. Gilbert laughed as he pulled wurst from the refrigerator.  
"Vould I have anyzing else?" he replied. I giggled and tossed one of the little candies into my mouth. Every time I bit down sugar coated my mouth. I finally swallowed and grabbed another handful, ready to shove them all in my mouth. "Nein!" I jumped slightly and looked up at Gilbert.  
"What?" I asked, the gummy bears halfway to my mouth. He turned back around and set the bag of potatoes he'd grabbed on the sink.  
"Slowly liebling," he said, pulling out a potato peeler. I stuck my tongue out at him but only put two bears in my mouth. I watched as he began peeling potatoes and hurried out of my chair towards him, my sweet snack still in my hands.  
"Can I do it?" I asked eagerly. He raised an eyebrow and I gave my puppy eyes. "I can peel them while you cook the wurst," I explained. He pursed his lips and sighed, handing over the peeler.  
"Don't cut yourself, got it?" I smiled brightly and nodded. He kissed my cheek before turned to cook the sausage. I began peeling, sticking gummies into my mouth every now and then while I listened to the wurst sizzle on the stove. I occasionally held one up for Gilbird to eat since he was still sitting on top of my head. A fork was held in front of my face with a piece of meat on it and I grinned. I took it in my mouth and groaned as flavor erupted across my tongue.  
"Gut?" Gilbert asked, smirking slightly. I reached up and kissed him quickly.  
"The best," I answered, bumping noses with him. "Thanks Gil," I whispered, kissing his cheek. He smiled, his sweet, loving smile, not the teasing one, and rested his forehead against mine.  
"You're velcome liebe. Ich liebe dich."  
"I love you too hun."

***Extended Ending***

"Hey frau!" I looked up from my game for a split second before going back to beating Luigi and Donkey Kong on Mario Kart.  
"What is it Gil?" I called, grunting as I turned my controller to follow the car onscreen. I listened intently, waiting for him to answer before rolling my eyes. I was almost to the finish line when something ice cold was pressed against the small of back. I shrieked and did a one eighty, tossing my controller to the side and almost backing into the GameCube in my attempt to escape the cold.  
"Kesesesesese! Mein… Gott! Zat… vas priceless!" Gilbert was laying on his stomach, holding two popsicles in one hand as the other pounded against the floor. He was gasping for air as he laid laughing on the floor. I narrowed my eyes at him and threw myself forward.  
"What was that for?" I asked, hitting his arms and poking him. He simply laid there, shaking and panting with giggles. I stuck my tongue out at him and snatched the bright green treat from his fingers. "Jerk," I muttered, sticking it in my mouth. I turned back to look at my game and I saw I'd finished dead last. "Gil," I whined, "look at that! You made me lose!" The albino finally caught his breath and looked over at me, sticking his own popsicle between his lips.  
"I'm sorry liebling," he crooned around the red popsicle, scooting closer to me. I stuck my nose in the air and did my best not to smile.  
"Nope, it's too late," I said, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. He snorted and rested his chin in his hands, looking up me.  
"Nien! Oh please no!" he begged. "I couldn't stand it if I was ignored forever! I'm too awesome for zat!" I forced down the smirk playing at my lips and stood, making my imaginary cape flair.  
"Yes! It's simply too late," I declared, starting off towards our room. I heard him scrambling to get up behind me and I took off at a sprint, tossing my popsicle in the trash as I went. I heard thumping behind me and yelped as my feet were lifted off the floor.  
"Got ya," Gilbert whispered in my ear. I giggled, not even noticing we were falling. I oompfed and had all the air knocked out of me as we hit the ground and Gilbert landed on top of me. I wiggled slightly and managed to flip onto my back.  
"Klutz much?" I asked, looking up at the Prussian. He chuckled and straddled my hips.  
"Ist one of ze many talents of awesome I possess." I rolled my eyes and wiggled slightly, relishing the flush that rose to my boyfriend's cheeks. He narrowed his eyes and then sat down on my stomach entirely. I took a deep breath, loving the feel of getting plenty of air into my lungs.  
"Oh you're gonna get it now," I said, grinning as I jerked my leg up and over his hip. I rolled so I was over him. His eyes widened for a moment before a bright, challenging glint sparked in his eyes. He stood up quickly and unexpectedly, wrapping my legs around his waist as he went. I was pleasantly surprised as he kissed my roughly, stumbling into our bedroom. I was pressed against the mattress of our bed and tongue and teeth attacked my neck.  
"Ahh, Gil," I breathed, arching slightly into the touch. He smirked against the sensitive skin, massaging the plump, healthy skin of my hip.  
"Yes liebe," he sang, running his nose along my jaw. I shuddered and flipped us over again, smiling as I leaned over him.  
"I love you," I murmured, kissing his ear. He smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"Ich liebe dich auch," he replied kindly, rubbing my thighs gently. "Now," he whispered huskily, rolling his hips slightly. "vhere vere ve?" I moaned softly and raised my eyebrows. _This was gonna be fun._


	7. Romano

"Bella!" I didn't get the chance to turn around as Feliciano glomped me from behind. He jumped on my back and I stumbled forward from the impact. "Bella! Will-a you go the World-a Meeting with me and fratello next-a week?" he asked excitedly.  
"Get off-a her Feli!" Romano yelled at his younger brother. Feliciano hopped off and I leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath. I'd been staying with the two Italians for the past few weeks because my landlord kicked me out of my apartment. I knew he hated me, but anyway, I never knew what Lovino put up with all day long until I lived with them twenty four seven.  
"Thanks Lovi," I said, smiling at my boyfriend. He blushed pink and nodded. Feliciano tapped my shoulder and I turned to look at him.  
"Will you ragazza? I-a really want for-a you to meet Ludwig and-a big brother France!" he said excitedly, bouncing up and down energetically on the balls of his feet.  
"That French bastardo isn't getting anywhere near-a _!" Lovino cried, wrapping an arm protectively around my shoulders. I giggled softly, kissing his cheek and effectively shutting him up.  
"Are you sure I'm allowed to go?" I asked, looking between Feliciano and his brother. The older nodded and glanced at his brother.  
"It's-a perfectly alright. Would you-a like to go?" he asked. I nodded my head, smiling at the two.  
"I'd love to!" I replied happily. "When is it?" I asked. Feliciano yelled happily and hugged me again.  
"Ve~ It's-a next Thursday!" he said, pulling back as his brother threatened to hit him. _Hm, next Thursday. I think I can lose enough weight by then._ I bobbed my head and grinned.  
"Sounds good to me!" Feliciano did a little victory dance and ran off to make pasta. Lovino rolled his eyes and then looked at me.  
"You don't-a have to go if you don't-a want to," he said. I grinned and leaned up to kiss him.  
"It's okay. I think it'll be a lot of fun! I think I'll have to lose a little weight before I go though," I replied, winking at him. It faltered, however, as my stomach growled slightly. Romano's eyebrows scrunched together as he looked at me.  
"Bella, you don't-a need to lose any-a weight. You are perfect the way-a you are. I love-a you no matter what," he said firmly. I chuckled despite the unease and hunger in my stomach.  
"Yea, yea. I hear you. Anyways, I'm gonna get a shower alright?" I told him, pulling back out of his hold.  
"Fratello! I need-a your help!" Italy called desperately from the kitchen. I giggled softly and pushed Lovino towards his brother.  
"Besides, I think your brother needs your help. Go on, I'll get a shower while you two cook." I kissed him quickly and flicked the Italian's curl. He inhaled sharply and I took off down the hall. "Love you!"  
"Idiota ragazza!" Lovino yelled after me. I giggled as I slid into the bathroom and locked the door. I shook my head and chuckled as I ran water for my shower. I slipped out of my clothes and under the hot water. I sighed as I relaxed my muscles and let the water soak me.  
I washed my hair, rubbing shampoo and conditioner into my scalp. I rinsed the soapy locks and then cleaned my body. I turned off the water and stood there for a moment before stepping out. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair then patted the rest of me dry. I walked over to the mirror the Vargas brother kept above the sink.  
"Geez you're fat," I mumbled, staring at my reflection. I grabbed the skin of my stomach and sighed. I wasn't really fat, I was too skinny, hence the growling. I knew Lovino had a bit of an anger problem, but underneath all that he was really sweet and somewhat insecure. He was really good looking to boot and I just want to _look_ like someone the Italian would want to take out somewhere. I wanted to look good and be pretty.  
"Bella, the pasta's-a done," I heard Lovino call. I gulped and walked to the door.  
"I'm not that hungry Romano. I'm just really tired. I might get some later, okay?" I said shakily.  
"May I come in ragazza?" he asked. I sighed and grabbed my robe off the back of the door. I tugged it on, making sure my arms and legs were covered well enough. I opened the door and saw Romano with his arms crossed.  
"Yes Lovi?" I asked nervously. He'd noticed my small behavioral changes and I think he was growing worried. His hazel eyes looked me up and down, scrutinizing me, before the stopped at my face.  
"You're pale bella," he replied a lot softer than usual. He reached out and cupped my cheek. I smiled and rested my hand above his dark one.  
"It's alright. I'm just not feeling the best," I said, praying he believe the lie. He looked as if he were thinking it over before nodding hesitantly.  
"Alright amor. Do you want to just-a sleep then?" he asked, pulling my out of the bathroom towards our bedroom. I nodded and yawned. I was actually very tired, but it wasn't from a simple sickness. It was definitely from lack of energy and nutrition. Lovino helped me to bed and brushed a strand of wet hair away from my face.  
"Lovi?" I asked, watching him curiously.  
"Bella, are-a you taking care of-a yourself?" the Italian asked. My eyes widened slightly and my heart hurt.  
"I'm alright Lovi. I think it may just be a bug or something," I said. He shook his head, pressing his fingers to his eyelids. He knew something was wrong, be he wasn't pressing it just yet.  
"Bella. If-a something's wrong, you can-a always tell me," he whispered, leaning forward and kissing my cheek. I nodded and yawned again.  
"I know. I'm just really tired though," I replied. He sighed and stood up.  
"Alright. If you need-a something, come get-a me or my half-wit of a fratello," he said and walked out of the room. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I let a few tears escape, wishing I wasn't having to keep this from Lovino. The only reason I kept it from him was because I knew he wouldn't like my… methods, I guess you would call them. It would all be worth it in the end though, right? I curled up under the blankets as I fell asleep, thinking about everything I could to lose weight before the World Meeting.

~A week later~

"Whoa," I mumbled as I walked with Feliciano and Lovino down a large, slightly curved hallway. "All these people are personifications?" I asked, holding onto Lovino's arm partly for balance and partly because there were so many people. He nodded and pointed a few different countries out to me.  
"There's-a Ludwig!" Feliciano cried as we walked into a large room in which I assumed the meeting was held. He ran towards a tall, stern looking blonde and glomped him. He turned around and I could see bright, clear, ice blue eyes that melted as he pried Italy off him and hugged him quickly.  
"Hallo Feliciano," the German replied, patting the man on the head. Feli jumped up and down and pointed back to where Lovino and I stood. I was still hanging onto Romano.  
"I want-a you to meet someone!" he said excitedly. Ludwig looked back at me and quirked an eyebrow. I gave a shaky smile and prayed he didn't see how little I was. I was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt to hide my arms. I knew that probably set off alarms seeing as it was over eighty degrees, but I had to do something. I was scared of getting caught now. I wanted to be pretty, but wanted no one to see what I was doing. He walked over to us with Feliciano clinging to him.  
"Romano," the blonde greeted Lovino with a nod of his head. My boyfriend sneered slightly.  
"Potato bastard," he replied. Ludwig rolled his eyes and looked back at me.  
"Hallo," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Ludvig Beilschmidt." I grinned and shook his hand. I was painfully aware of how much larger his hand was than mine. He seemed to notice as well.  
"It's nice to meet you," I said. He smiled and told us the meeting was about to start. Lovino led me around and sat me down at the large, oval table. I was speechless as I looked around the room.  
There were two blondes yelling and trying to throttle each other. Another, darker, blonde with a cowlick stood proclaiming he was the hero. A man stood with frightening violet eyes as he watched everything with a childlike grin on his face. There were so many people and it was crazy having to take it all in. There were many others, standing or sitting and it was so hard to believe that all these people took care of world affairs. I leaned over Romano, who was shooing away a green eyed man with chocolate brown hair, and tapped his shoulder.  
"Is it always like this?" I asked, watching all the chaos unfold. He nodded and held up his hand. _Three. Two. One._  
"Alvight!" I jumped slightly as did most of the other countries. I looked up and saw Ludwig standing and glaring at the nations. "Ve have a guest und you are all acting like children!" he shouted. He seemed to be the only parental like figure among them. I blushed as all the eyes in the room moved from the German to me. I brought a hand up and gave a small wave.  
"Dude! She's cute!" the blonde with the cowlick said. I blushed even more and laughed as he was smacked in the back of the head by one of the other blondes. He had bright green eyes.  
"Hello love, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said. He was definitely England. A few more went around introducing themselves before Germany cut them off again. We could get to know each other later and that we had a meeting to get to.  
I sighed in relief as the spotlight was taken off me. My stomach growled as the meeting started and I could see Lovino looking at me out of the corner of his eye. It was ten to fifteen minutes in when I became woozy. The heat and grumbling in my stomach was getting to me. I touched my forehead and carefully pushed away from the large table.  
"I'm going to get some air," I whispered to Romano. He looked at me worriedly, but I shook my head. "I'll be back in a moment." I stood up and walked towards the door leading out. I sensed a few people looking but shook it off. I could see spots as I walked. I tried to fight the darkness, but when I was a little more than halfway to the door, I crumpled and fell unconscious.

"Bella!" Romano yelled and leapt out of his chair. He ran over to _. He'd watched her stagger towards the door and then fall. She lay in a heap on the floor. Her breathing was coming in short, rapid pants. He ignored all of the racket behind him as he pulled her into his lap. He could feel just how light she was as she lay in his arms.  
"Si prega di bella! Risvegliare! Per favore!" **(Please bella! Wake up! Please!)** he cried.  
"Fratello," Feliciano said, coming up behind his brother. Lovino looked up and saw many of the nations now surrounding him and _.  
"Let me through! Damn wankers!" Arthur shouted. He pushed through the crowd only to be grabbed by Ludwig. He went to turn on him, but the German simply bent down and murmured something in the Brit's ear. His emerald eyes went wide and he made a double effort to get through. He pushed through and knelt next to _ and Romano.  
"We need to get her out of here. Carry her and we'll walk out, alright?" Arthur said. He'd seen the girl collapse and knew she needed immediate help. The Italian narrowed his eyes distrustfully for a moment before nodding. "Come on then." He stood back up, Lovino following him with _ in his arms. "Move!" Arthur yelled. They made a path for the Englishman and Italian, letting them out. The hurried out behind the building and sat underneath a large oak.  
"She needs to get out of that shirt. It's much too hot for her to be wearing it," Arthur said. "Is she wearing a tank top? Anything underneath?" Lovino quickly lifted the shirt and nodded, still in too much shock to speak. He'd suspected something was wrong, but never expected it to be this bad.  
"I'll hold her up and you slip the shirt off, alright Romano?" Arthur said, pulling _ into his arms. As he held her up, he could feel the thinness of her body. Ludwig was right. Romano slipped the heavy shirt off and gasped.  
"W-what the hell's-a wrong with her?" he asked, taking in her malnourished form. She wore a tank top that practically hung off her. She was pale and her bones were showing through her skin. Arthur sighed and laid his hand against her forehead.  
"She's very much malnourished," the Brit said. "She hadn't been eating and this heat in only making it worse." Arthur looked between _ and Lovino. "She's been starving herself by the looks of it."  
"B-but… why?" Romano asked. Arthur looked up and saw tears falling from Romano's eyes. He was shocked. He knew the Italian never shed tears and for him to cry for this girl… she must mean a lot to him.  
"It could be any number of things. She needs to get some nutrients in her though. I suggest you take her home and get some food in her." The Italian looked at Arthur and nodded.  
"Grazie," he said, taking _ back and standing up. Arthur followed and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"She should also be put somewhere cool when you get home. She'll be alright as long as we can start helping her now," he said, following Lovino to his car.  
"Thank you. If anything happens I'll-a call," he replied. Arthur nodded and headed back inside. Lovino laid _ in the back seat and jumped in the driver's seat, praying she would wake up.

I groaned as I turned over. My whole body hurt and my stomach was killing me. It growled loudly as I smelled something wonderful. I opened my eyes and saw I was on the sofa in Lovino and Feliciano's house. _How did I get here?_  
"Ragazza." I looked around and saw Lovino standing in the doorway to the kitchen with his arms crossed. _Uh oh._  
"H-hey Lovi," I said, leaning up on my elbows. It was really cold in the room and I realized I was only in my tank top. "H-how-?"  
"You passed out," he cut me off. I winced slightly, sitting up fully. "The-a English bastard had to-a help me." I looked at him and I knew that he and Arthur had figured it out. "Why would-a you do something as-a stupido as that," He said. I blinked back tears, trying not to take my eyes off him.  
"I-I… I j-just wanted to be p-pretty," I mumbled, bowing my head and wiping my eyes. I heard him sighed and walk towards me.  
"Bella, why do you-a think you'd have to do something like-a this to be pretty? Tu sei bellissima come sei. Lo non voglio che tu pensi che devi fare questo per essere abbastanza quando si ѐ già così bella." **(You are gorgeous the way you are. I don't want you to think you have to do this to be pretty when you are already so beautiful.)** I sniffed slightly and cried as he pulled me close. I wasn't sure what he was saying, but I made a pretty good guess.  
"L-Lovi," I said, refusing to pull away from him and wrapping my arms around his torso. "Si ragazza?" I wiped my eyes and looked up at him. "I'm sorry," I muttered, "I really am." He gave me a soft, rare smile and kissed me.  
"Please don't do it again bella," he whispered, cupping my cheek. I nodded tiredly and, rubbing my nose against him. "Buono. Now come on!" He pulled me to my feet and dragged me into the kitchen. The smell of spaghetti was overpowering and my mouth started watering. "Hungry bella?" I nodded, completely ignoring the teasing in his voice.  
"Mhm," I hummed, stumbling forward. He caught me and sat me down at the table. He placed a plate of pasta in front of me and I dug in. He chuckled as he sat down and rubbed my back. The contact felt good and I sighed. Lovino's food was always _soooo_ good. All different tastes exploding in my mouth felt amazing. "Thank you Lovi," I said through a mouthful of pasta. He laughed and kissed my cheek.  
"Prego bella **(You're welcome dear)**,"

***Extended Ending***

"You bloody git!" Arthur yelled, trying to lunge across the large table at Francis. Alfred pulled him back and set him I his lap, causing the Brit to blush crimson. I laughed in my seat, tears rolling down my face. This was my second meeting as it was so much better than the first.  
It was a few months after I'd passed out and I was healthy again. I was in shape and had meat on my bones again. Lovino and Feliciano had helped my through it, making a different kind of pasta every single night. Once they saw I was healthy again, Feliciano wanted me to come to another meeting.  
"Zey are all idiots," Ludwig muttered from my right as he rubbed his temple. I chuckled and looked at his brother who was laughing too.  
"Kesese. Zey alvays are. You know zis by now Vest," Gilbert said, leaning back in his chair and winking at a man across the table that looked just like Alfred except with longer hair and single curl. I looked to my left and saw Lovino sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, looking sullen. I smiled, leaning towards him. I put my lips close to his ear and whispered something softly. I felt his face heat up and his eyes go wide. I held back a giggle and pushed away from the table.  
"I'll be back in minute," I murmured and kissed his cheek. I stood up and walked out of the room, walking a little ways down the hall. I didn't have to wait thirty seconds before I heard the meeting door open and close. I turned to find myself face to face with Lovino. His lips were crushing mine before I could blink. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I shivered as he slipped his hands under my shirt and up my back.  
"Hello to you too," I gasped softly as he pulled away to nip at my jaw and throat. He growled softly and fiddled with the clasp of my bra. I looked around and saw an open door to an empty office. "Come on," I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the room.  
"You are-a such a tease," he said following me in and then pushing me against the wall. He captured my lips and I moaned.  
"I blame you," I mumbled against his mouth. He pulled back to look at me with his hazel eyes.  
"How-a so?" he inquired, still running his hands agitatedly up and down sides. I laughed and kissed him.  
"'Cause I can." He laughed and went back to marking my neck. I giggled at the stupidity of my words. I was too happy to care.


	8. Spain

"_! Mi cariño! I'm home!" Antonio called as he walked inside his house. He dropped his briefcase and travel bags on the sofa and slid out of his jacket, leaving him in his dress pants and crisp, white, button-up shirt. The bright white of his shirt made his tan skin seem all the darker. "_!"  
"Toni?" I yelled. I pushed away from my computer and rushed out of the room. I trudged down the carpeted hallway to the living room, trying not to trip on my overly large sweats. I straightened my long sleeve shirt so it wasn't dangling off my shoulder. My eyes widened as I took in the Spaniard. He was even more handsome than when he left. "Toni!" I squealed and ran at him. My boyfriend had been away on a business trip for two and a half weeks and I'd completely forgotten he was coming home today.  
I leapt at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard him laugh as his arms encircled my waist. He spun me around and buried his face in my shoulder. He set me down and smiled at me. I could tell he saw something was off, but he just wasn't sure what yet.  
"Gracioso! You feel like you've lost weight since I left," he said, cupping my cheek. I beamed as I closed the distance between us. I pressed my lips hurriedly to his, desperate for contact after going without him for so long. I also didn't want him guessing too much about my weight.  
Yes, I was most definitely lighter since he left and I knew he would thoroughly disapprove of my methods. I'd pretty much stopped eating and I'll admit, I was absolutely starving. It was worth it though. I'd convinced myself it was all to look good for Antonio. He was one of the sweetest, cutest guys I knew and I just wanted to be someone worth his time. I ate a little bit to keep my strength up, but not nearly enough to stay healthy.  
"Mm, I missed you so much Toni," I panted, pulling away for air. He chuckled and pushed some hair out of my face.  
"I missed you too mi amour," he murmured, nuzzling into my neck. I giggled as he nipped lightly at the sensitive skin. I ran my hands through his soft, dark hair, relishing the touch.  
"Are you hungry? I just bought some fresh tomatoes," I sang softly. His head shot up and his forest green eyes sparkled. "They're in the fridge, bottom drawer," I said. He was running to the kitchen before I could blink. I laughed as I followed after him and watched him rummage through the drawers. He pulled away and shut the refrigerator door, munching on the ripe fruit, He to me grinning and I laughed. He was tomato juice dribbling all down his chin.  
"You want some?" he asked, taking another bite out of his tomato and walking towards me. I shook my head, ignoring my stomach's protests and grabbed a napkin.  
"Nah, I was over at Francis' house earlier and he made a huge lunch. I still wish it had been your cooking though," I replied, wiping his mouth. Lying had become surprisingly easier over the past week. I didn't want anyone to find out what I was doing, especially Toni's two closest friends, Gilbert and Francis. Telling little white lies here and there was simple by now.  
"Mmm chica," he murmured, trying to slide closer and wrap his arms around me. I tapped his nose and snatched his hands, which were also covered in tomato juice.  
"Si señor?" I answered, smirking and wiping his hands clean. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.  
"I missed you _, so much," he said. I smiled and tossed the napkin in the trash can and stood on my tip toes. The darn Spaniard was too tall.  
"I missed you too Antonio. I almost thought I wasn't going to be able to go on," I muttered, kissing him softly. He smiled and kissed me back. I sighed tiredly and pulled back. I had hardly any energy now a days, for obvious reasons. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, rubbing circles on his neck. He smiled and grabbed my hand.  
"Si! I would like nothing more than to sit and snuggle with mi amour," he replied, kissing my cheek. I giggled and pulled him into the living room. I popped in a movie and plopped down on the couch next to him. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. It felt good to be close to him. His warmth felt nice as he pressed my back against him.  
We sat like that for the next few hours cuddling and watching sappy romance movies. The sun had set and I was lying in Antonio's lap, yawning. The man looked down at me and I smiled. He ran his fingers along my face and I looked up at him.  
"Tired?" he inquired. I nodded, yawning again. He grinned and I yelped as he stood up, cradling me in his rams. I clung to his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. "You feel very light chica. Are you eating enough?" he asked, making his way towards our bedroom.  
"Mhm. I've just been eating a little less. It's just to lose a little weight. I promise I'm perfect alright," I said hurriedly. He raised his eyebrows and was about to speak but I kissed him. "I promise Toni. Please," I whispered, gently cupping his cheek with my fingers. He sighed somewhat frustratedly but nodded his head.  
"Alright novia," he said, walking into our room. He set me on our bed and went to change. I watched as he shed his shirt, the tan skin of his torso glowing softly in the pale lamp light. I stood up as he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and wrapped my arms around his waist. I breathed in his sweet, tangy scent and smiled.  
"I'm so glad you're home," I breathed into his back. I felt him shiver and then he turned so I was leaning against his chest. He tilted my head up and I saw his eyes smiling. He leaned down, breathing lightly against my face.  
"I'm glad to be home too. Now I have someone to hold while I sleep," he mumbled before kissing me. I giggled against his lips as he bent down and picked me up. I could feel his hands trying to get a good grip on my legs through my sweats. He definitely knew something was off and he wanted to be subtle. Antonio might've been carefree and a bit silly, but he sure wasn't stupid.  
We laid down on the bed and I covered up quickly. I turned off the light and snuggled up next to him and kissed his chest lightly. He ruffled my hair, holding me close with one arm around my back. Once again, I could feel his fingers searching my shoulder blades through my shirt. I knew he was worried, but I'd convince him I was alright. I let sleep take over as I fell asleep on Antonio's chest.

~A few days later~

"_!" I opened my eyes as the hot water pounded on my thin form.  
"What is it Toni?" I called as I scrubbed conditioner into my hair. I heard the door handle jiggle and then it opened just a little. I groaned internally as my stomach growled loudly against the pattering of the water against the porcelain tub.  
"Can I go to the bathroom por favor?" the Spaniard asked. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.  
"Come on in and hurry," I said, turning to face the shower head so it could warm my front. He walked in and shut the door, hurrying over to the toilet.  
"Gracias _," he replied. I giggled as I tried to drown out the sound of his business. I turned back around and began rinsing the conditioner out of my hair. I ran my fingers through the wet mess and along my scalp. I could feel Antonio's eyes burning through the shower curtain. That worried me. I looked down and held back a whimper. It had gotten worse since Toni had gotten home. At first I just thought I was little too big and could lost a little weight, but ever since the Spaniard had come back, I thought I was so overweight. I couldn't see myself as anything but fat, when I was practically showing bone by now. I knew somewhere in my head that this wasn't good and that I wasn't healthy, but it was like I didn't care and I just needed to lose as much weight as possible.  
"So have you gone to see Francis and Gil yet?" I asked, trying to distract myself. He jumped at the sound of my voice and shook his head.  
"No, not yet. We're planning on hanging out this weekend though," he said as he finished up. I smiled and bent down to turn off the water.  
"Sounds like fun," I said, wringing my hair out. I peeked my head around the shower curtain and grinned at him. "Mind handing me a towel?" I asked. He grabbed a towel off the rack on the wall and handed it to me. I reached out for the object and saw his eyes widened as he looked at my arm. It was way too thin and the bones of my wrist, elbow and knuckles were extremely obvious. I quickly grabbed the towel and hid behind the curtain again. I wrapped it around me and looked at my arm. There wasn't a lot of meat on the bone. I forced back tears as Antonio walked closer to the shower.  
"_, may I see you?" Antonio asked. My eyes widened and tears bubbled their way up. If he saw me like this he'd know for sure.  
"Let me get dressed real quick and I'll be right out," I tried, leaning back against the shower wall. He shook his head again.  
"No amour, now," he answered, grabbing the shower curtain, pulling it away to reveal my thin, malnourished form. He dark green eyes widened as he looked at my arms, legs, and the bit of my exposed throat. "Dios mio," he mumbled, lifting his gaze to meet my own. I ducked my head, hiding the fear in my eyes.  
"T-Toni," I stammered, trying to speak, but getting choked on my tears. I was like a little kid getting caught in the act of doing something they know they shouldn't be, but are doing it anyways. Antonio reached out and cupped my abnormally pale cheek.  
"_, w-why are you doing this?" he asked, stepping into the bathtub. I shook my head, trying to shrink away from him.  
"I-I… I j-just wanted to b-be pretty for you T-Toni," I sniffled, wiping at my eyes as the tears fell uncontrollably. I whimpered as he placed his hands on my waist. When he stiffened at the contact I knew he could feel just how thin I was through the towel.  
"Mi novio. Tu eres perfecto tal como eres," he murmured, "Te amo _, no matter what. You are beautiful to me. You don't have to change. You don't have to do this to this to yourself to try and be beautiful when you already are," he said. I looked at him, eyes full of tears. "Por favor mi amour, don't this to yourself any longer." He looked at me with his green eyes. He had unshed tears glistening in them and I realized I was hurting him by hurting myself.  
"O-okay," I muttered. He gave me a small smile and wrapped an arm around me. He helped me out of the shower, holding me steady the entire time.  
"Come on chica! I have the perfect solución!" he said and tugged me out of the bathroom.

~10 minutes later ~

I sat at the kitchen table, fully clothed, as Antonio stood over a pot of bubbling grease. He'd decided that the thing I needed was churros. I watched as he pulled them out of the grease, rolled them in some sugar, and set them on a plate to dry and cool down.  
"Alright chica!" Antonio said, turning around with a plate of doughy treats. I gave weak smile as he sat down in front of me. He grabbed one of the churros and tore a bit off the end of one. "Open up." I eyes the sugary dough as the Spaniard held it up for me.  
"T-Toni," I stuttered, looking at him worriedly.  
"Come on mi dulce. Just open up," he instructed. I gulped slightly and opened my mouth a little. He gently pushed the bit of churro into mouth, licking his fingers after. I chewed slowly, taking in the food. It tasted _so_ good. I swallowed quickly and reached out for more. "Slowly chica. You don't wanna get sick," Antonio said. I nodded my head and continued eating.  
It felt like forever since I'd eaten and this was wonderful. The sugar making its way towards my stomach was extremely satisfying. I smiled as I licked my fingers, glad to have finally silenced my stomach.  
"Better?" Antonio asked. I nodded and moved myself into his lap.  
"Much," I replied, resting my head on his shoulders. "Thank you Toni. I'm sorry for doing what I did," I said, wiping my eyes. He lifted my head and smiled at me.  
"It's alright cariño. Just please don't do it anymore. You are so beautiful and perfect as you are," he pleased, rubbing circles on my slightly hollowed cheeks. I blushed and nodded, leaning up to kiss him.  
"I love you Toni," I said, leaning into him and wrapping my arms around him.  
"I love you too _, so very much,?" he murmured, kissing my cheek.

***Extended Ending***

"Mmm, lower Toni," I moaned, aching for his fingers to go lower. He complied and I arched my back into the touch. His cool fingers kneaded into the tense flesh and I sighed. He was working out a particularly tight knot in my lower back and it was glorious.  
"Does that feel better mi amour?" Antonio asked as he kneaded his fingers into the tired skin. I nodded into the pillow I was lying face down in.  
"I swear I'm never going to get rid of you if only because of your massages," I muttered, rolling my shoulders back to get him to rub my shoulder blades.  
"Fusosos. Don't worry chica. I don't plan on going _anywhere_," he murmured, rubbing his hands along the insides of my thigh. I shivered slightly and looked over my shoulder at him. I squealed and tried to turn over as he squeezed lightly.  
"Toni!" I cried, giggling. He chuckled and helped turn onto my back. He rubbed my stomach which was no longer hollow and growling constantly. He bent over and buried his face into my middle.  
"Mmm, you're warm," he mumbled, pressing his cheek against the warmth of my belly. I smiled and played with his chocolaty hair. "This is much better." I quirked an eyebrow and stopped stroking his hair.  
"What's better?" I asked, rubbing his cheek. He looked up at me with playful green eyes and I immediately tried to get away.  
"This," he said simply and started blow raspberries on my stomach. I laughed and giggled, trying to shove the Spaniard off.  
"T-Toni! Toni C-Carriedo! Cut it out! That tickles!" I shrieked, unable to stop laughing. He finally left my midriff alone and crawled up to my face. I lay gasping for air as he kissed my flushed cheeks and forehead.  
"Lo siento _, but you're just so cute when you're like this," he said, capturing my lips. I tried to continue breathing as he took my breath away. I finally pulled back, resting my forehead against his. I'm so glad Toni got me eating again, 'cause I'm pretty sure I knew where this was headed.  
"I think… I'd look a lot cuter… if I was… screaming your name," I breathed, tracing the waistband of his jeans. Antonio growled and nipped at my nose.  
"Oh, we can definitely make that happen," he said, chuckling and pulling at my shirt. I giggled, thinking of how fun this night could get.


End file.
